Welcome Back to the World – Part 1
This is the first episode of Total Drama Space, the tenth season of the series. Summary 22 contestants decided to return for an all new season and an all new chance for a million dollars. However, in order to win, first they must race all around the world and finally head to space and rescue Owen! The teams first start off at Toronto, Ontario and then head off south-east into the United States to enter Buffalo, New York. Team Stellar wins the first leg, while no one loses since this was a non-elimination leg. Race Map This is a full overview of the main leg the finalists had to perform in order to win the challenge: The players had a choice of either two routes: the more direct water route, or the safer but longer land route. Episode Information Main Episode Intro 3:15 Cody 2015 ROLEPLAY TIME - PLEASE DO NOT TALK, OR ELSE... :P Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 3:15 Cody 2015 : ' : ""' : ' : "Hello guys!"' : ' : "And welcome to the 10th season of..."' : ' : "TOTAL"' : ' : "DRAMA"' : ' : "ROLEPLAY"' : ' : "Here we are back in the main aftermath studio"' : ' : "Located here in Toronto, Ontario"' : ' : "Here we have many returning contestants..."' : ' : "All willing to race around the world..."' : ' : "To pretty much every country that you can imagine!"' : ' : "All in a race to find Owen!"' : ' : "HOWEVER..."' : ' : "I will not be hosting here today... umn, Chris and Chef will!"' : ' : "So yeah, bye guys!"' IN MY VERSION OF THE RIDONCULOUS RACE, I WANT CHRIS TO HOST AND HAVE EVERY CHARACTER AN ORIGINAL CAST MEMBER : ' : ""' : ' : "Okay thanks Don!"' : ' : "So anyway, here we are on another great season!"' : ' : "This is Season 10!"' : ' : "And I can assure you that this season will be much bigger than last season!"' : ' : "Not as big as World Tour" :P' : ' : "Yeah, I know Chef!"' : ' : "But at least we will no longer be trapped in a single location for the entire season"' : ' : "In here we will all spread our wings!"' : ' : "And fly to places you can't even imagine"' : ' : "And yes, I'll make sure Chef doesn't bust the plane this time!"' : ' : "Ugrh!"' Rimieg was supposed to be Chef BTW :P : ' : "Wait, did I say plane?"' : ' : "Nope, I meant Space Shuttle!"' : ' : "But I'll talk about that later!"' : ' : "First let's introduce the cast"' : ' : "Then I will explain how this race will work!"' : ' : "Every episode one leg, find your own way to get there, last place gets eliminated! Yadda, yadda..."' : ' : "Hey!"' : ' : "No spoilers Chef!"' : ' : "So yeah... let's start with the peeps..."' Character Intros IF A USER IS NOT HERE, THE HOST SHALL PLAY HIS/HER CHARACTERS, BUT AFTER 7:00 IF THEY STILL NOT HERE THEIR CHARACTERS WILL BE WITHDRAWN FROM THE RACE That's in 1 hour yo! : ' : "Say hello to the Reality TV Rivals..."' : ' : " and "' AMYLOVER123 MAY TALK 3:20 Amylover123 : We're back! 3:20 Cody 2015 Heather? 3:21 Amylover123 : We are so winning 3:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "Say hello to the Cool Cats..."' : ' : " and "' BLOOKABOOM MAY NOW TALK 3:21 BlooKaboom : : Hey, what's up guys? : : Hey! 3:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "Say hello to the Best Frienemies..."' : ' : " and "' BUBBLE-BLITZ MAY NOW TALK 3:21 Bubble-Blitz : : Second place isn't enough for me! This gal came back to win! : : And I'm winning, as well! Hey guys! 3:21 Cody 2015 BTW anyone who can talk may talk any time for now on... 3:21 Bubble-Blitz Fix the fattie 3:22 Cody 2015 So enjoy Team interactions are allowed : ' : "Say hello to Team Stellar!..."' : ' : " and "' 3:22 Chelyca : *sending text messages* Always good to keep in touch with my fans. 3:22 Cody 2015 CHELYCA MAY NOW TALK LOL you beat me Skye? 3:22 Amylover123 : : You have no fans, Dakota! 3:22 Chelyca : I'll try to be honest and fair. 3:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "Say hello to the Actors!..."' : ' : " and "' 3:23 Bubble-Blitz : : Dakota! You're back! So glad to see you again! *Smiles* 3:23 Cody 2015 MINTSKITTLEPENGIUN MAY NOW TALK 3:23 MintSkittlePenguin : Hi! I want a latte 3:23 Amylover123 : : Not Lindsay! 3:23 MintSkittlePenguin : I just got you one! 3:23 Bubble-Blitz : : Oh no! I'm competing with Dumblonde and Nuthead? : *Takes out some kind of meat from her pockets and eat them whole* 3:24 Cody 2015 : ' : “OMG shut up guys!“' 3:24 Amylover123 : : I can't tell wether I'm upset or downright horrified to see you nerds! 3:24 Cody 2015 : ' : “Yeah! Let me introduce the others”' 3:24 Bubble-Blitz : Is that shark meat from last season? I thought this phase was over! 3:24 Cody 2015 : ' : “Yeah, listen to Chris!”' 3:24 Chelyca : *to Sadie* Good to see you again too. 3:24 MintSkittlePenguin : I thought he died! 3:24 Cody 2015 FROM NOW ON, THE FOLLOWING USERS FAILED TO CHOOSE THEIR OWN LABELS IN TIME, SO THE HOST SHALL NOW CHOOSE IT FOR THEM 3:25 Bubble-Blitz : : Wanna some? *Shows shark meat to Dakota* 3:25 Cody 2015 : ' : "Say hello to the Crazy Weirdos..."' : ' : " and "' You guys can sub them Just for this line GO Anyone? 3:26 Bubble-Blitz : : I'm evil! I'm winning! *Evil laughs* 3:26 BlooKaboom : : Prepare... nvm 3:26 TheWalkingKen : My new Sidekick! It's time to Evil! 3:26 MintSkittlePenguin : *to Sierra* You smell like chicken 3:26 Cody 2015 LOL awesome So many MAX 3:26 Chelyca : *hesitates* Ah, no thank you. 3:26 Cody 2015 No one likes : Hey peeps : ' : "Say hello to the Tough Dudes!..."' : ' : " and "' Sub please? 3:26 Amylover123 : : Sierra may have her own TV show titled "Everybody Hates Sierra" 3:26 MintSkittlePenguin : Sierra cut my hair who would like her 3:26 Bubble-Blitz : : *still sleeping in hotel* 3:27 Amylover123 : *totally forgot that the season started today* 3:27 Bubble-Blitz : : L-O-L, nobody likes the internet addicted freak 3:27 Cody 2015 : ' : "Say hello to the Double G's..."' : ' : " and "' Who wants Geoff and Gwen? 3:27 MintSkittlePenguin : Alec is here? 3:27 Cody 2015 You only have to play them for 1 line : ' : "Geoff?"' 3:27 Amylover123 : : It's great to be here with Geoff 3:28 Chelyca : Alejandro is a Star Wars far while Scott is a Trekie. Having them on the same team will be interesting. We should see some missiles. 3:28 Cody 2015 : ' : "Say hello to the Zombiepunks!..."' : ' : " and "' 3:28 TheWalkingKen (Yo, he chose something) IloveTDRP has joined the chat. 3:28 Cody 2015 Hey! Just in time 3:28 Cody 2015 You will be introduced next Then you may play and 3:28 TheWalkingKen RiMiEg007 - Duncan and Ezekiel - The Reality TV Best Friends 3:29 Bubble-Blitz : : Oh, Duncan, sweetie! *Blow a kiss to Duncan* 3:29 Cody 2015 You subbing them Ken? 3:29 Bubble-Blitz Cody, no! RiMi don't want nobody playing them 3:29 Cody 2015 Fine Bub 3:29 TheWalkingKen (He said I could) 3:29 Cody 2015 : ' : "Say hello to the Cheerleading Twins..."' : ' : " and "' ILOVETDRP MAY NOW TALK okay talk dude, this is for real 3:30 IloveTDRP : : We're here! : hi peeps :) 3:30 Cody 2015 : ' : "And last, but not least... say hello to the smartest people in this race... the BRAINS!"' : ' : " and , you may now join us!"' THEWALKINGKEN MAY NOW TALK Ken? 3:30 TheWalkingKen : Yes! A chance to travel across the world! : *takes meat from Sadie and smells it* Ugh, this hasn't been fit to eat for... *sniffs again* a year. 3:30 Bubble-Blitz Btw, sorry if I mess up my grammar sometimes, English is not my first language and I never had advanced classes about it, I learned it on games/internet, so sorry 3:30 MintSkittlePenguin : *To Scarlett* are those chicken nuggets 3:30 Bubble-Blitz : : Get out of my life, sucker! *Pushes Scarlett* 3:30 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay, now that we're all set, how do you all feel to be in this new season!"' Begin Episode CHAT IS ALL YOURS MATES, BLOW IT AWAY GO BABY 3:31 Chelyca : Wherever we go, I should be ready. 3:31 Cody 2015 I'll sub Prince characters 3:31 MintSkittlePenguin : It tastes good 3:31 Bubble-Blitz : : I feel I'm winning! Going to Paris again with my cutie Duncan and with my best gal Sadie! 3:31 Amylover123 : : "It's clear who the winners of this season will be!" 3:31 Cody 2015 : Not me 3:31 Bubble-Blitz : : Aw, Katie! I will do the same! 3:31 IloveTDRP : Does anyone here play Andre simulator? 3:31 Cody 2015 sorry I messed up 3:31 IloveTDRP : : thx 3:31 Amylover123 : : "Us!" 3:31 Cody 2015 My list is inverted :P 3:31 TheWalkingKen : Yeah, right! It's totally gonna be Scarlett and me! 3:31 Bubble-Blitz : : Andre is rude! 3:31 Cody 2015 I'm and 3:32 IloveTDRP : Ew losers 3:32 MintSkittlePenguin : I will win my mind talks a lot 3:32 Amylover123 : : "Cram it, Harold!" 3:32 Chelyca : I will fight hard and I will play fair. I may have given in to temptation during previous seasons but this time I mean it. *quietly* I hope. 3:32 Cody 2015 : Where is my Zeke? 3:32 Bubble-Blitz : : Chris, sweetie! Where's the confessional room? 3:32 Cody 2015 : So lame I couldn't be on Zeke's team 3:32 IloveTDRP : sorry excuse my rude sister 3:32 MintSkittlePenguin : Wait no not with Isabel' 3:32 Cody 2015 : I feel you girl 3:32 Bubble-Blitz : : Oh my gosh, It's Geoff! 3:32 Amylover123 : : "Someone tell Sky that if she talks about playing fair one more time I will puke on her!" 3:32 Cody 2015 Ken you can sub Rimi characters Gwen loves Zeke BTW And Katie loves Duncan 3:33 Bubble-Blitz : : *Hides behind Sadie* 3:33 IloveTDRP : Lol do it Courtney :) 3:33 TheWalkingKen (Is it like the other RP? Are they dating?) 3:33 Cody 2015 In this RP yes Zeke x Gwen I'm Gwen :P 3:33 Chelyca : Samey, you don't have to keep apologizing for your sister. We know you're not the same person. 3:33 MintSkittlePenguin : I found this monkey who was dead so i stabbed it 3:33 Cody 2015 : *waves at Zeke* 3:33 Bubble-Blitz : : Ugh, first Cody, them Geoff... I bet you will never get a true love, like my Justin! 3:33 TheWalkingKen : Right here ba- : *grabs Ezekiel's shoulder* Dude! 3:34 Cody 2015 : Zeke! Your girlfriend missed you! 3:34 IloveTDRP : I wonder when the challenge starts? 3:34 Cody 2015 : Yeah dude, why weren't you on my team? 3:34 Amylover123 : : "So many people hook up on this show I can't even keep track anymore!" 3:34 IloveTDRP : :D 3:34 MintSkittlePenguin : My ear itches. 3:34 Cody 2015 : Where is Cody! : ' : "Sorry, Cody will not be joining us today"' 3:35 IloveTDRP : irk Heather 3:35 Cody 2015 : Lame 3:35 Bubble-Blitz : : You're right fat! I'm going to get my Duncan and no boy will stop me! 3:35 Cody 2015 : Heh, Cody's too busy with Dawn 3:35 TheWalkingKen : *whispers to Ezekiel* Dude, you have to focus on the game this season! It's just two-man teams. : Alright, dude! Calm down. 3:35 Cody 2015 I LOVE THIS ACTIVITY 3:35 IloveTDRP : I hate everyone here 3:35 Bubble-Blitz : : Good girl! When you come back get me some shark meat! 3:35 Cody 2015 RIMIEG YOU MISSING OUT DUDE :D 3:35 MintSkittlePenguin : Now it hurts! Sierra's voice sounds like y aunt cindy's 3:35 Chelyca : The feeling is mutual. Pre-Challenge 3:35 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then teams!"' 3:35 Amylover123 : : "Chris just start the challenge or whatever! This is an un-structured mess!" 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "Shut up!"' : ' : "Let me explain how this is gonna go!"' 3:36 Bubble-Blitz : : *Runs to Duncan* Duncan! *Hugs him* 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "LOL Katie"' 3:36 Amylover123 : : Shut up, Katie! 3:36 Cody 2015 : Show off : ' : "Okay then, listen please!"' 3:36 IloveTDRP : ew a sierra 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "Listen!"' 3:36 Bubble-Blitz : : I'm not shutting up, you siliconized brat! 3:36 MintSkittlePenguin : I put lotion in my hair 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "Here we are in Toronto"' 3:36 TheWalkingKen : LOL? Gosh, Chris. Stop trying to be younger! 3:36 IloveTDRP : ok 3:36 Cody 2015 : ' : "But we won't for long!"' : ' : "In fact, we won't be in Canada for long!"' 3:37 Amylover123 : : "You want a piece of this, Katie!" 3:37 Cody 2015 : ' : "Cus we will be racing all over the world!"' 3:37 IloveTDRP : but we're safe from Donald trump here :( 3:37 Cody 2015 : ' : "There will be various legs throughout the season"' 3:37 Bubble-Blitz : : I already have all the booty and boobies I need! 3:37 MintSkittlePenguin : What if we go to iowa and make cornstarch 3:37 Cody 2015 : ' No one likes Trump' 3:38 Chelyca : *confessional* Dakota and I have both had experience touring the world so we should do well at this. 3:38 Cody 2015 : ' : "Chef! can you let these peeps be quiet?"' 3:38 IloveTDRP : death to trump!! 3:38 Bubble-Blitz : : Racing? Man, I can't even walk properly without making strange fart sounds! 3:38 TheWalkingKen : Untrue! Many people in the South like Trump! 3:38 Cody 2015 : ' : "Guess no one here wants a million dollars!"' 3:38 Amylover123 : : "JUST GIVE ME ONE CLEAN SHOT AT HER!" *Courtney restrains Heather* 3:38 Cody 2015 : ' : "If you all want a million big ones, then you have to hear what I say first"' : ' : "So, shut up!"' 3:39 Chelyca : *typing on the computer* I can't even figure out where we are. How can I possibly figure out where we need to be? 3:39 Cody 2015 : ' : "Thank you!"' 3:39 Bubble-Blitz : : *Blows a raspberry to Heather* 3:39 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then"' : ' : "Where was I?"' : ' : "Oh yeah!"' 3:39 IloveTDRP : stfu Harold!!!! 3:39 Cody 2015 : ' : "We will now race around the world"' : ' : "In every episode we will race to a different country"' 3:39 IloveTDRP : yay : oh great 3:39 Cody 2015 : ' : "And then do a challenge based on that country’s culture"' : ' : "However!"' 3:40 Bubble-Blitz : : This show is seen by all the family, no swearings! 3:40 Cody 2015 : ' : "If you are the last one to get to that country!"' : ' : "Then you will be OUT!"' 3:40 IloveTDRP : ..... 3:40 Cody 2015 : ' : "Out means elimination!"' : ' : "Yeah, ha ha ha!"' 3:40 Bubble-Blitz : : Are we going to Brazil? I want to tan! 3:40 Cody 2015 : ' : "We will, for the Olympics"' 3:40 Bubble-Blitz yes! 3:40 MintSkittlePenguin : I am not that stupid 3:40 Cody 2015 : ' : "It's 2016 anyway"' 3:40 Chelyca : Yay! 3:40 Cody 2015 : ' : "So yeah"' 3:40 Bubble-Blitz : : Are we going to the ocean? I want to eat! You know what! 3:40 Cody 2015 : ' : "Sushi?"' 3:41 IloveTDRP : I know I'm just staring at sky 3:41 Bubble-Blitz : : Whole sharks! 3:41 Cody 2015 : ' : "Umn... I'm sure we will eat many things, right Chef?"' : ' : "He he he"' : ' : "Many many things, even local delicacy" :P' 3:41 IloveTDRP : for no reason 3:41 Bubble-Blitz : : Don't even try to lay you dirty hands on my booty! 3:41 Cody 2015 : ' : "So I hope you all look forward to China"' 3:41 TheWalkingKen : No, let's see her try to eat a shark. I'm sure it'd be interesting. *grins* 3:41 Cody 2015 : ' : "So yeah"' : ' : "Let’s begin"' 3:42 IloveTDRP : who the heck wants to die under your roles Sadie! 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "Again, as I said... here we are in Toronto"' 3:42 Bubble-Blitz : : *Shows footage of previous season to Scarlett* See? *In video, Sadie eats a whole shark* 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "But we won't be here for long!"' : ' : "In fact, we won't be in Canada for long!"' 3:42 MintSkittlePenguin : YOU SAID THAT 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "Shut up crazy girl!"' 3:42 IloveTDRP : Sadie wth? 3:42 Cody 2015 : ' : "So yeah, the first leg will be a race to the USA!"' 3:43 Bubble-Blitz : : WHAT HAPPENED IN KINGDOM, STAYS IN KINGDOM! 3:43 IloveTDRP : YES 3:43 Cody 2015 : ' : "You all now have to race to Buffalo, NY"' 3:43 MintSkittlePenguin : Is there stale garlic bread there? 3:43 Cody 2015 : ' : "You can use any form of transportation"' : ' : "Steal cars or boats, I don't care"' 3:43 MintSkittlePenguin : VINES! 3:43 Bubble-Blitz : : I'm using Sadie, she's 1969 Rollin' Champion 3:43 Chelyca : It should be fastest to go by plane. 3:43 Cody 2015 : ' : "Chef will take over the legal stuff, right Chef?"' : ' : "Ergh!"' 3:44 IloveTDRP : *buys a boat* 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "So yeah, you may go over the lake or go around"' : ' : "Your choice!"' : ' : "But last one to New York"' : ' : "MAY"' : ' : "BE"' 3:44 Chelyca : I think we just have to cross the lake. 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "ELIMINATED!"' 3:44 IloveTDRP : Lake 3:44 TheWalkingKen : Is that it? Just a race? Ha! We got this in the bag! Right Scar? *goes for High-Five* : *declines High-Five* Don't call me Scar. 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "So yeah..."' 3:44 MintSkittlePenguin : Izzy we need to in the lake 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "On your marks!"' 3:44 Bubble-Blitz : : CHRIS! 3:44 Cody 2015 : ' : "Get set?"' 3:44 Bubble-Blitz : : WAIT A MINUTE! 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "What Katie?"' 3:45 Bubble-Blitz : : You forgot about something! The confessional! 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "There is no confessional in the race!"' 3:45 Bubble-Blitz : : What? 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "Boo yah!"' 3:45 Bubble-Blitz : : No way! 3:45 Cody 2015 : ' : "Yup, no elevators!"' 3:45 Bubble-Blitz : : You're giving us a confessional, right NOW! Main Race 3:46 Cody 2015 : ' : "Well then, ready..."' : ' : "SET"' : ' : "RACE"' 3:46 IloveTDRP : *starts boat and drives* 3:46 Amylover123 : : *grabs Lindsay's hair and pulls her to the ground* 3:46 Chelyca : Let's go by boat. 3:46 MintSkittlePenguin : Gets on motorboat 3:46 Bubble-Blitz : : *Kicks Courtney* See ya, loser! *Runs away with Sadie* 3:46 Cody 2015 : Come on Geoff, let's go! 3:46 Amylover123 : : Airport, now! 3:46 MintSkittlePenguin : OUCH 3:46 Cody 2015 : Sure thing girl! 3:46 Chelyca : *buys boat* You drive. 3:46 Amylover123 : : Slow down. 3:46 MintSkittlePenguin : *Trips Courtney* 3:46 IloveTDRP : Samey drive faster : I am!!!!!!! 3:46 BlooKaboom : and: : *run* 3:46 TheWalkingKen : *sees motorcycle nearby and grins evilly* 3:46 Chelyca : *starts motor* Already on it. 3:47 Amylover123 : : Ouch! 3:47 Bubble-Blitz : : How can we reach Buffalo? By Buffalo? 3:47 Cody 2015 : *motorboat over lake* Wheeeee! 3:47 MintSkittlePenguin : Bye Bye 3:47 BlooKaboom : : *steals boat* GET IN! 3:47 Cody 2015 : ' : "Buffalo, New York guys!"' 3:47 Bubble-Blitz : : We can just get a... train? Car? Boat? I don't know, maybe a plane! 3:47 Amylover123 : *arrive at airport* 3:47 Cody 2015 : We go by boat, obviously 3:47 Amylover123 : : At last! 3:47 BlooKaboom : : I'll drive! 3:47 Cody 2015 : The lake is only 30 miles across 3:47 MintSkittlePenguin : *arrive at airport 3:47 Chelyca : *checks computer* Those lights should be where Buffalo is. 3:47 IloveTDRP : ahhhhhhhh birds are pooping on me!!!!!! : am I suppose to fell bad? 3:48 Cody 2015 : By land is 55 miles 3:48 Chelyca : Are you sure? 3:48 Bubble-Blitz : : It's 6 hours of flight from Ontario to Buffalo! 3:48 Cody 2015 : But cars are faster 3:48 Amylover123 : : Let’s get a flight! *get on flight with Lindsay & Izzy* 3:48 TheWalkingKen : *hails Taxi* 3:48 Chelyca : *double checking* Yes. 3:48 IloveTDRP *arrives at airport* 3:48 Cody 2015 : *surfs over lake* Yeah! 3:48 Amylover123 : : Ew not them! 3:48 MintSkittlePenguin : Heather are we first yet? 3:48 Cody 2015 : Wait, Geoff I can't surf! 3:48 Bubble-Blitz : : Let's just go by damn boat! We have no time to lose! *Runs to boat house* 3:48 IloveTDRP : Yes 3:48 Cody 2015 : Aww man 3:48 TheWalkingKen : What is your plan? *gets in Taxi* We won't get there for two hours! 3:49 Amylover123 : : I'm not on your team Lindsay! 3:49 Cody 2015 : *stays lonely* 3:49 TheWalkingKen : *pushes driver out of Taxi* This is my plan. 3:49 MintSkittlePenguin : Oh yeah! 3:49 Cody 2015 : *keeps going on boat* Almost there! 3:49 Bubble-Blitz : : *Buys a boat from the boat house and jumps in, along with Sadie* 3:49 IloveTDRP : gets on plane 3:49 Cody 2015 : We sure are in the lead, I think... 3:49 Chelyca : *going across the lake* We should be there soon. 3:49 Amylover123 : : Lindsay you're such an idiot! 3:49 Chelyca : I hope so. 3:49 MintSkittlePenguin : Well at least I am not you 3:50 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay Team Stellar are in the lead!' 3:50 Amylover123 : : You wish you were me! 3:50 Bubble-Blitz : : *Crossing the lake* Oh my gosh! This is so sloooow! Sadie, do something! 3:50 Cody 2015 : ' : "The Crazy Weirdos are right behind!"' : Damn, right! 3:50 MintSkittlePenguin : I am a blonde everyone likes those 3:50 IloveTDRP : Yes we made it : whatever 3:50 Chelyca : *reaches the other side of the lake* Now we just need to find the mat. 3:50 Amylover123 : : When the heck does this thing land! 3:50 Bubble-Blitz : Shut up! I'm trying! 3:50 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay Team Stellar are almost there!"' 3:51 BlooKaboom : : Hey, Toph, where the heck are we? 3:51 IloveTDRP : idk Heather 3:51 Cody 2015 : I see land! 3:51 Amylover123 : : *plane lands* Now. 3:51 Chelyca : *checking computer* This way. *runs* 3:51 BlooKaboom : : *looks around and sees no one* Relax! I've got this! 3:51 TheWalkingKen : Couldn't we have just taken another Motorcycle? Did we have to take the one with a side car? 3:51 MintSkittlePenguin : *tries to push Courtney off of the plain 3:51 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay the TV Rivals are almost there too"' 3:51 BlooKaboom : : WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! 3:51 Amylover123 : : *slaps Lindsay and runs* 3:51 Chelyca : *passes Dakota* Keep up! 3:51 IloveTDRP : *leaves plane and runs* 3:51 Cody 2015 : ' : "Hurry guys!"' 3:51 TheWalkingKen : There wasn't any time! 3:51 Amylover123 : : Yee hah! 3:51 Chelyca : I'm going as fast as I can. 3:51 MintSkittlePenguin : run off of the plane 3:51 IloveTDRP : Almost there samey 3:51 Cody 2015 : ' : "Faster! Faster!"' 3:51 Chelyca : *reaches mat* It doesn't count until you get here. 3:52 Amylover123 : : *running* almost Winner 3:52 Cody 2015 : ' : "Team Stellar wins!"' 3:52 Bubble-Blitz : : *Sees land* Oh god! I need to speed up! *Puts hands on water and searches for something* 3:52 IloveTDRP : were going to get 2nd 3:52 Cody 2015 : Aww man, so close! 3:52 Chelyca : Yes! *gasps for breath* 3:52 Bubble-Blitz : : *Grabs a whole shark and throws at Sadie* 3:52 MintSkittlePenguin : *reaches mat* 3:52 Amylover123 : : "Just a little more!" 3:52 Cody 2015 : ' : "Actors are 2nd"' 3:52 IloveTDRP : *reach mat* 3:52 TheWalkingKen : *stops motorcycle at mat* We're here, McLame! 3:52 MintSkittlePenguin : I beat Courtney! 3:52 Chelyca : Good teamwork, Dakota. 3:52 Cody 2015 : ' : "Twins are 3rd"' 3:52 Bubble-Blitz : : I can't believe! *Eats the shark and gets pumped* I'm sooooo happy! *Gets paddles and paddles in turbo speed, reaching the shore* 3:52 Amylover123 : *reaches mat with Court* They beat us! 3:53 Bubble-Blitz : : Great, fattie! Time to run! *Runs for the mat* 3:53 Cody 2015 : ' : "Rivals are here"' : ' : "And so is everyone else..."' 3:53 Bubble-Blitz : and : *Reaches mat* 3:53 IloveTDRP : Yes!!!!! 3rd place Outro 3:53 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then now that your all here!"' : ' : "Welcome to the USA"' 3:53 MintSkittlePenguin : I will eat Courtney for you Lindsay! 3:53 Cody 2015 : ' : "This is New York!"' 3:53 BlooKaboom (uh trent and topher are still in the ocean) 3:53 Cody 2015 : ' : "And this is how the challenges will be done"' : ' : "HOWEVER"' 3:54 Amylover123 : : DON'T EAT ME IZZY!!!!!! 3:54 IloveTDRP : wth izzy 3:54 MintSkittlePenguin : I would have you do that but that is too weird 3:54 TheWalkingKen (Scarlett and Harold aren't there, and neither are Trent and Topher) 3:54 Cody 2015 : ' : "Not every challenge will be as easy as todays..."' : ' : "In fact, you thought that was hard?"' : ' : "You haven't see nothing yet!"' 3:54 MintSkittlePenguin : Oh no 3:54 IloveTDRP : oh 3:54 TheWalkingKen dude 3:54 Cody 2015 : ' : "So anyway, no elimination today"' : ' : "Let this just be a welcome to ya'll"' 3:55 Bubble-Blitz : : Nobody cares 3:55 MintSkittlePenguin : Your lucky today Courtney (glares at Courtney) 3:55 IloveTDRP : ............. I wanna see a loser get Eliminated like Courtney no one likes her 3:55 TheWalkingKen : & *arrive at the mat* : What did we miss? 3:55 BlooKaboom : and : We're here! 3:55 Cody 2015 : ' : "Yup, we're all here"' 3:55 MintSkittlePenguin : Amy you are so right for once 3:55 Cody 2015 : ' : "So yeah, welcome to Season 10!"' 3:55 Chelyca : It's no elimination. We got here first. 3:56 Amylover123 : : OH MARK MY WORDS COURTNEY WILL WIN!!!! 3:56 Bubble-Blitz : : *Blows a kiss to Duncan* Don't forget about me, darling! 3:56 Cody 2015 : ' : "This was just a practice leg"' : ' : "The next leg will be in the big city"' 3:56 IloveTDRP : shut up Courtney!!! 3:56 Cody 2015 : ' : "And there WILL be a challenge there!"' : ' : "So yeah..."' : ' : "Until then..."' : ' : "This has been"' 3:56 IloveTDRP : even I don't like Courtney :/ 3:56 MintSkittlePenguin : Can I have a pretzel latte 3:56 Cody 2015 : ' : "TOTAL"' : ' : "DRAMA"' : ' : "SPACE!"' END OF EPISODE 3:57 Bubble-Blitz Great one! 3:57 Cody 2015 Okay that was Part 1 This is a 2 part episode